Sailormoon! A Ninja Life! Belive It!
by Sora4801
Summary: Serena Tsukino is a 12 year old girl who is best friends with Sakura Haruno. It is a few weeks before the graduation. what will happen in that time. On HOLD
1. Serena Tsukino

Hello. This will be a Naruto/Sailormoon Crossover. I do Not Own Naruto or Sailormoon. Alright here is the summary.

Summary: Serena Tsukino is a 12 year old girl who is best friends with Sakura Haruno. Serena Is a few weeks away from graduating the Ninja Academy with Sakura. But what will happen in the time before hand…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Tsukino House Hold)

"Serena honey! It's time for breakfast!" Yelled Mrs. Tsukino from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hm…that girl…she will be late again if she doesn't get up." Mr. Tsukino said.

"Yeah, Sakura-Chan will be here soon to drag her lazy butt out of bed!" Shingo said grinning.

:: knock, knock:: "Oh dear…it seems as though Sakura-kun is earlier then usual…" Mrs. Tsukino said with her left hand resting on her left cheek, as she watched Shingo open the door.

"Morni'n Sakura-Chan!" Shingo said smiling up at her.

"Hehe…morning Shingo-kun." A girl with long pink hair and was wearing a Chinese style dress with black shorts underneath. She was known as Sakura.

"Hello Sakura dear. Serena is still asleep I'm afraid." Mrs. Tsukino said worried for her daughter's life from the evil and sneaky look Sakura is now wearing.

"Sakura-san. You better not be scheming something now." Mr. Tsukino said sternly.

"Who me? Why Mr. Tsukino…I would never do something like that!" Sakura said putting on a surprised expression.

"Yeah right Sakura-Chan! We know you to well!" Shingo said laughing and grinning at Sakura.

"Oh well. I better go wake up the sleepy-head now." Sakura said as she ran upstairs.

"AHAHAHAH!! Nee-Chan is in for a surprise now!" Shingo laughed with glee.

"I just hope Sakura won't do any thing…well…rash like last time…" Mrs. Tsukino said worried.

"It's not like she is our child we can't control her…" Mr. Tsukino trailed off as the three of them looked over at the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Serena's room)

::Creak:: Was the sound of Serena's door as it was slightly opened.

'Hehehe…Serena…time for your wake up call…' Thought Sakura as she looked around the room. 'Seems as if she re-decorated her room again…' Sakura thought once more.

Serena's room walls are painted with a night time village scene. The village of course was Konaha. But the village was in the back ground as the wall's where painted with Cherry Blossoms blowing off the tree and it was a clearing.

'Now…where is she…AH, HA! There she is under the covers!' Sakura thought as she tiptoed over to the blinds and rammed them open yelling "TIME TO WAKE UP SERENA!"

::Thud:: Was the sound of someone falling to the floor. "KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAA!!!!" Was the call also as the Person fell to the floor.

"HA! SERVES YOU RIGHT SERENA!" Sakura Pointed at Serena with a smug look on her face.

"Grrrr….Sakura….OH NO! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" Serena yelled as she looked over at her Moon Clock.

"WHAT?! SERENA MOVE YOUR BUTT NOW!!" Sakura yelled.

"I'M MOVEIN IT!!" Serena yelled brushing her floor length hair and trying to put on her ninja attire at the same time.

"DONE! LET'S GO SAKURA!" Serena Yelled as the two of them zoomed downstairs and out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(On The way to the academy)

"Nice outfit by the way Serena! Is it new?" Sakura asked panting as they were running at high speed to try and make it to class on time.

"::Pant:: Oh! I made it!" Serena said panting as well as she ran.

Serena was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with her symbol she made for herself on it which was a crescent moon in the middle of a full moon. And was wearing long tight fitting black jeans with a sewed in picture of a cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. And had her hair up in her traditional hair style of two buns on the top of her head and two streamers hanging down to her ankles.

"It's very cute!" Sakura said as she spotted the academy.

::BANG:: Went the classroom door's as Serena and Sakura ran in .and stopped to catch their breath.

"W-we…m-made it S-sakura…" Serena panted as she stood up fully to see the whole class looking at her and Sakura.

"Y-yeah…w-we did…." Sakura said as she caught her breath and looked around to see every one staring at them.

"It's nice to have you two join us. Please take your seats girls." Said their teacher Iruka-sensei.

Serena and Sakura looked sheepishly at him and took their seats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Outside at free-time/lunch)

"Well Serena what do you have for lunch today" Sakura asked while eating her chicken salad.

"I made it myself. Rice Balls are the only thing I can make. So I made Salmon and cod rice balls and okaka flavored as well. I also pocked tomatos and instant ramen!" Serena said as she started to eat a salmon and cod rice ball.

"Cool. Hey look its Naruto, he's by himself again…" Sakura said as she looked at Naruto.

"Hey let's see if he want's to sit with us." Serena suggested nibbling on her rice ball.

"NO! I-I mean…we can't….um…cuz…" Sakura trailed of nervously from the look Serena was giving her.

"Is it because Uchiha-san doesn't like him, you won't let him sit with us?" Serena stated with a raised eye brow at Sakura.

"W-well…y-yes…I guess that's the reason…" Sakura said guiltily looking down and biting her bottom lip with her hands folded in her lap.

"Well I for one am going over there to give him my instant miso ramen which is now ready." Serena said getting up holding the steaming hot noodles and the other hand holding her bento with the rice balls and tomato's.

"EH?! Serena if you talk to him your popular status will go down!" Sakura said shocked.

"I don't care about that kind of stuff. I want to make friends with him…he looks lonely." Serena said as she started towards the boy known as Naruto.

As Serena was walking she ignored all the disbelieving stares she was getting and kept on walking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the tree swing)

"Hey…Naruto-san…want some company?" Serena said walking over smileing at Naruto, while holding her food.

The boy known as Naruto looked up at Serena disbelievingly. Naruto had amazing sky blue eyes, sun blond hair and wear and orange jumpsuit.

"You….want to keep…me company?" Naruto asked still disbelievingly.

"Yep. Oh yes here! Have this Miso Ramen I got it ready for you!" Serena said smileing down at Naruto and handing him the ramen.

Naruto the looked at the ramen and slowly took it, "You didn't do any thing to it did you?" he asked as he looked up at Serena.

"Nope! It's 100 percent fine!" Serena said with a smile as she sat down next to Naruto who was on the swing and stated to nibble on an Okaka flavored rice ball.

"::slurp:: YUM! RAMEN ROCKS! BELIVE IT! THANKS SERENA!" Naruto said between slurps of ramen.

'Eh…? No honor rific? Wow…I must be like…good in Naruto's book now for him not to give me an honorific…oh well.' Serena thought as she watched Naruto eat.

So after they where done eating Naruto and Serena had become friends and were just talking when the bell rang.

"Eh? Oh looks like lunch is over Naruto-san." Serena said as she turned to him.

"Ano Sa, Ano Sa! Don't call me "Naruto-san" Just Naruto or Naruto-kun is fine with me!" Naruto said with a childish pout and arms crossed over his chest.

"Hehe…Okay Naruto! Let's get back to class!" Serena said as she stood up.

"Awwwwww! Do we have to Serena?!" Naruto said getting off the swing as he turned to look at her, arm tucked behind his head.

"Yes Naruto! Don't you want to graduate and become a ninja?!" Serena asked Naruto shocked.

"OF COURSE I WANT TO BE A NINJA! MY DREAM IS TO THE HOKAGE AND HAVE EVERY BODY ACKNOWLEDGE ME! BELIVE IT!" Naruto said loudly causing every one to look at them and start muttering things.

"Wow…That's a great dream Naruto…well then! You need to go to class to become a ninja! Let's go!" Serena said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him off to class with him protesting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that was the first chapter of Sailormoon-A Ninja Life! Believe It!**

**I hope you liked it. Ja Ne.**

**Sora4801**


	2. Back to class

Hello every one. Here is the next chapter to Sailormoon! A Ninja Life! Believe It!

I hope you all liked the first chapter. Well here is the summary.

Summary: Serena Tsukino is a 12 year old girl and best friends with Sakura Haruno. It was lunch Time at school and Serena decides to talk to the class reject Naruto Uzumaki. Serena is now friends with Naruto, and now Serena is dragging Naruto back to class ignoring the stares she receives.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back in class)

"Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!," Whined Naruto as he was forced to sit down next to her. "WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY HERE?! I CAN BE PULLING PRANKS!"

Serena looks over at Naruto and says "I'm not making you stay Naruto. You can leave if you want."

Naruto then goes silent and eyes go into squints, pouts and crosses his arms over his chest and looks straight ahead…or not looking depending if he can see through squinted eyes.

"Hehe…Naruto I knew you wouldn't leave me!" Serena said as she punched his arm playfully and blinks as no one else has come to class yet.

"No one's even here yet! They don't come back to class till the third bell!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto…we have to be here early or else we wo-…." Serena trailed off as the door was opened and a raven haired boy with onyx eyes and a blue high color shirt and khaki pants walks in and looks around for a spot and he stares right at Serena.

Naruto blink confused and looked to where Serena was staring and started to get mad. 'Grrrr Sasuke!' Naruto thought pissed.

"Hey…can I sit there. That way I won't be annoyed by my fan girls…" Sasuke said looking straight at Serena and ignoring Naruto. 'I can handle sitting next to her, Serena Tsukino isn't a fan girl…' Sasuke thought

"E-eh??? O-OH! Y-yes that's fine!" Serena said blushing lightly. 'I-I got lost in his eyes…he has so much pain in his eyes…pain, anger, and most of all…loneliness…' Serena thought watching Sasuke sit down to the left of her.

::BRING:: the final bell for returning to class went and every one ran in.

"INO-PIG I GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!!" yelled Sakura as she ran in with a girl with platinum blonde hair and blue/green eyes and wore bandages with a purple shirt and skirt.

"YEAH RIGHT FOREHEAD GIRL!!" Ino-pig….I mean Ino Yamanaka yelled out.

Sakura then looked over to where Naruto and Serena where sitting.

'S-Serena….she's sitting next to Sasuke-kun….but…why she doesn't like him! Right…?' Sakura thought.

"Please take your seats Yamanaka-san, and Haruno-san this is the second time today. Take your seat." Iruka-sensei said sternly.

"H-hai Iruka-sensei…."Sakura trialed off as she sat at a desk above Serena's.

"Grrrr! Why is bunny-girl sitting next to my Sasuke-kun!!" Ino whispered out sharply.

"I….don't know Ino…I don't know…." Sakura trailed off as she watched Serena struggling in her work and then gasps as Sasuke turned to her with a smirk and called her a dense-bunny and started helping her work. 'T-that is so unlike S-Sasuke-kun…he must have just gotten annoyed…yeah that's it annoyed!' Sakura thought wildly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Serena at the park after class)

"I wonder what was wrong with Sakura…she avoided me for the whole day…" Serena said to herself.

"Oh…I'm hungry…oh yeah! That's right I still have some tomatos and okaka flavored rice balls!" Serena said as she sat on a bench and pulled out an Okaka flavored rice ball.

"Yum!" Serena said just about to take a bite out of the rice ball when it was grabbed out of her hands. "NANI?!" Serena said surprised and looked up to see none other then Sasuke Uchiha.

"E-EH?! Uchiha-san!" Serena said surprised as he sat down next to her.

"Hn. People say you make great rice balls I want to try this one out…" Sasuke said as he took a bite out of it and he turned to Serena surprised. "Okaka flavored?" Sasuke asked.

"U-um…yes it's my favorite kind along with tomato's…" Serena trailed off as she shoed Sasuke her bento box.

"Hn…well then…I guess I'll see you around…dense-bunny." Sasuke said to her with a smirk as he got up and started to walk away one hand in his pocket the other waving back at her at which she liked to call the "Sasuke wave".

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT UCHIHA-TEME!" Serena gasped and put a hand to her mouth surprised at what she yelled as Sasuke stopped and looked over his shoulder at her and smirked once again before continuing on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In Serena's room)

'Why did I yell that out at him? I was so disrespectful! Uchiha-Teme! I feel ashamed!!!' Serena thought as she fell on her back on her bed.

Serena sighed and looked out her window towards the full moon and slowly her eyes began to close.

'I guess…I shouldn't dwell on it…for now…I will get some sleep…' and with that last thought and a mental image of none other then Sasuke Uchiha appearing in her mind Serena Tsukino fell asleep, just like that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello every one. Sorry if you thought this chapter was two short…I'll try to make longer ones. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Ja Ne till then!**

**Sora4801**


	3. Dream, Reaction, panic, envy,confusion

Hello every one. Here is the next chapter of Sailormoon! A Ninja Life! Believe It!

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Well here is the summary.

Summary: Serena Tsukino is a 12 year old girl. Her best friend Sakura is starting to doubt Serena just because The Sasuke Uchiha paid attention to her. Serena then at the end off the day yelled at Sasuke and called him Uchiha-Teme. Now the next day shall begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Serena's room)

Serena was tossing and turning in her bed. She was having a strange dream.

Serena was dreaming of something from her childhood. Something that made her scared, the dream was blurry so she couldn't really tell what was going on.

_"Ahahah! Kitty-Chan! Come on hurry! Weasel-kun hurry too!" Yelled a young 7 year old Serena who had little buns on her head and streamers going down to her elbows._

_"Slow down Bunny! You'll hurt yourself!!" Yelled what looked like a 7 or 8 year old boy with raven black hair and a black shirt and shorts but his face was blurred._

_"Bunny-Chan…my brother is right, slow down or you'll fall." Said another boy who looked about 12-14 and had his hair in a pony tail._

_"Awwwwww! But, Weasel-Chan! I want to hurry it IS Kitty-Chan's 7th birthday!" Whined the young Serena._

_"Bunny! Come on! We have school!" Yelled the boy called Kitty-Chan._

"_Bunny, Go with my brother now, you have school." Said Weasel-Chan._

_"Awwwwww…okay…I just wanted to make Kitty-Chan's birthday special…" Serena said sadly._

_"Bunny…just having you here makes me happy! I mean it! Now come on! We have class!" Kitty said truthfully as he grabbed her hand and started running off with her to the Ninja academy._

_"E-EH?! AH! DON'T DRAG ME KITTY-CHAN!!" Serena said trying to keep up._

"_We'll see you later ANIKI!" Kitty-Chan yelled as he ran with Serena._

_"Serena…promise me we will always be friends…" Kitty boy said as they stopped running and he turned to face her. But his face still blurry._

_"Huh? Of course Kitty-Chan! We will always be friends!" Serena said alarmed._

"_Serena…call me by my name please…," Kitty said pleadingly "You have to say it…you have to or else you will never remember me again!" Kitty-Chan said pleadingly._

_"O-okay….I promise you we will always be friends Sas-…"_

:: BAM::" HEY BUNNY GET YOUR BUT OUT OF BED!!!" Yelled Shingo as he came bashing in loudly.

"AHHHHHHH!!!! WHO DIED!!!!" Serena yelled bolting up from her laying position.

"HAHAHA!" Shingo laughed pointing at her.

"GRRR!!! GET OUT YOU LITTLE PEST!" Serena yelled as she threw her pillow at the door and it hit the door just then cuz Shingo ran out closing it.

"Might as well take a shower…." Serena said as she grabbed some clothes and a towel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Serena's room after shower)

Serena was looking into her mirror and pulled a strand of her long hair to look at it.

"I need a change…." Serena said as she then got out a seizer and started cutting it off to above her shoulder blades.

"I could use some a little more change…"Serena said studying her new lengthen hair.

Serena then grabbed some dye out of her drawers it was silver dye. She then went to the bathroom and dyed her hair. After 15 minutes she washed it out and blow dried it.

Serena then looked at her new hair style and her new outfit. Serena's new outfit went well with her hair.

Today at the academy was a festival preparation. All girls had to wear kimonos for that day. Serena was wearing a pure white Kimono with silver clouds and a crescent moon that looks like it was made out of pure light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Tsukino Household, down stairs.)

Serena walked downstairs to see her father and mother already gone, they where both ANBU. Shingo looked like he already left for the academy.

"Guess I should get going…" Serena said as she put on traditional style kimono slippers. But just before she left the house she thought 'That dream…what does it mean…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In class)

"ANO SA, ANO SA! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT ALL SERENA AND SAKURA-CHAN WILL BE WEARING!" Naruto said sitting in his seat all hyper not noticing Sasuke was on his other side.

"Um…excuse me….Sasuke-kun…" Said a voice from Naruto's right. Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Sakura standing there in a pink and green kimono.

Naruto looked at Sakura with a blush and then at Sasuke glaring. 'GRRR! HE ALWAYS GETS THE GIRLS!' Naruto thought angrily.

"What." Was Sasuke simple and cold answer to Sakura.

"Um…Can I sit here Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura asked blushing.

"No. It's saved." Said Sasuke once again looking at out the window now.

"O-oh…I see…." Sakura said as she walked behind them and sat down next to an also sulking Ino.

"WHOA LOOK AT SERENA!" a student yelled. "IS THAT REALLY SERENA?!" another student yelled.

"Huh???" Naruto said clueless and as he turned around his eye almost popped out of his head at how Beautiful Serena looked and a bright blush spread out onto his face.

'T-THAT'S SERNEA!? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?' Naruto thought wildly.

Sasuke then took a look over and his eyes widened slightly and a very almost not noticeable blush appeared on his face.

"Hell, Naruto…can I sit there?" Serena asked tilting her head to the side a little and smiling at him.

"S-sure S-Serena…." Naruto stuttered. Naruto then looked straight forward and not at Serena.

Serena then turned her head to look at Sasuke to freeze.

"K-Kitty-Chan…?" Serena stuttered out causing Sasuke's head to whirl back to her eyes wide.

"What did you say?!" Sasuke said grasping her shoulders causing every one to gasp out in shock and for Naruto to boil.

'Wait…why am I so mad…?' Naruto thought.

"K-Kitty-Chan…" Serena said then slumped forward head now laying on Sasuke's chest as she was out cold.

Sasuke's eyes widened the he jumped up holding her bridal style and started out of the class worried as heck and every one was shocked at his sudden attitude change.

"H-HEY! SASUKE-TEME! WAIT UP!" Naruto yelled running after them.

"S-SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura ran out after them as well.

"Where are you taking her Sasuke-Teme!!" Naruto said pissed.

"Y-yeah Sasuke-kun." Sakura stuttered out.

"I'm Taking **MY BUNNY** to the nurse….I Won't let any thing happen to her….she will not get her memories back if I can help it…I have to protect her no matter what…from **HIM**." Sasuke said as he walked faster and out of the academy to the Hokage tower leavening a shocked and surprised Naruto and a shocked, surprised, envious, and angered Sakura.

'Serena….SHE WILL PAY FOR TAKEING MY SASUKE-KUN! FROM NOW ON WE ARE RIVALS!' Sakura thought angered as she stormed back into class. **_'CHA! RIVALS FROM NOW ON! THAT SLUT OF A BITCH IS GOING DOWN!!!' _**thought inner Sakura.

"H-his…B-bunny?!" Naruto thought shocked as he stayed in that spot looking after Sasuke and Serena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that was the third chapter. I hope you liked it….I hope it wasn't so bad. **

**Any ways the next chapter will be up soon. Ja Ne for now.**

**Sora4801**


End file.
